It's Magic
by MandeePotter
Summary: Elisabeth Parker has gotten herself into a bad situation when she follows a man who looks strikingly like Fred Weasley into a shop at the WWoHP. Somehow, she finds herself at Hogwarts. In the middle of the final battle, and she's left with a mission.
1. Written in the Stars

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything else mentioned.

"Ellie, Ellie! Wanna go one the Dr. Seuss ride with me?" My little sister, Shannon, squealed, and tugged on my sleeve. I squatted down so I was eye level with her.

"Maybe later Shan. I wanna check out the Harry Potter theme park first." I said.

My family and I were on a trip to Orlando and we decided to go to Universal for a day. I was the only person in my family that really cared about Harry Potter. My parents told me that I could go into the Harry Potter section of the park alone, and call them when I wanted to meet up with them.

"Ew! Harry Potter? I wanna see a princess park!" Shannon said. She didn't like Harry Potter much. She was more of a Cinderella kind of girl.

"Shan, that's Disney." I laughed. "Now, I'll see you later, ok? You should check out the section of the park. I'm sure you'd love it."

"Okay!" She said, and ran back to my mom and dad, and waved goodbye.

I waved goodbye to my family, and walked into the theme park. Some tall redhead kid ran out of the joke shop by the entrance, and slammed into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I glared at him, and rubbed my aching head. I could almost already feel the bump growing from my head slammed into his. He picked up his, and my things and stood up.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. He had a cute British accent and offered me a hand. I took it to stand up, but I immediately felt tingles shiver down my whole arm. I blinked a few times, and felt cold, but quickly shook the feeling off. He pulled me to my feet.

"I'm Elisabeth." I said, feeling like it would be proper to introduce myself to him, and he seemed to be genuinely sorry about knocking me over.

"I'm Fred." He said. How ironic. He resembled Fred Weasley from the books, and was just in the joke shop. Actually, now that I look at him, the resemblance between the two was slightly scary. The red hair, freckles...right down to the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Like Fred Weasley?" I joked. He gave me a smirk.

"You could say that."

"Well, I'm sorry about your death, then." I said. Fred's death was easily the saddest moment for me in the whole series, so I felt slightly sad after saying the words. I never truly got over the fact that J.K. Rowling killed him. He and George had been my favorite characters since I was six years old.

Fred's expression changed. "Yeah…" He murmured. The distant look in his eyes vanished quickly."Well! I'm off to the Ollivander's shop here. Want to join me?" He asked.

"I'd be honored." I smiled, and took the arm he offered me, feeling the icy shivers again. We walked through the crowded streets to the shop.

"It's just like the books…" I murmured as we walked through Hogsmeade.

"Perfect, right?" Fred grinned.

"Yeah." I smiled at him, and looked up to see the Ollivander's store. I frowned when I noticed a long line to get in. Fred noticed my expression and laughed.

"Don't worry; we can use the back door. The guy who runs the shop is practically family to me. He won't mind." He reassured me.

"Are you sure?" I said skeptically. I didn't know the man, and I would feel like cheating by cutting the line that the others were waiting so long in.

"Yeah, don't worry." He said and flashed a grin to me. We walked around the back of the store and saw a door. Fred banged on the door, and yelled.

"Hey! It's Fred! Lemme in!" He shouted. I giggled and looked through the window to see an older man walk towards the door and smile. He unlocked it, and Fred and I walked in. The old man smiled at me, and looked at me curiously.

"Hello. I'm Elisabeth." I said and extended a hand to him. "Most people call me Ellie though." I said, looking at Fred, knowing he would never call me Elisabeth in a million years. He didn't seem like that kind of guy. He would probably come up with a horrible and embarrassing nickname. He smirked at me.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Ellie. I'm Mr. Ollivander." He said. I laughed a little to myself. The people at this park take their roles so seriously.

"Now, would you like something from the shop?" He asked. I looked around the shop for a second. It was truly amazing. Wands were stacked all over the walls, and there were Hogwarts uniforms hanging on racks, and on one shelf there were the books and movies. It looked actually magical. I felt like a wand would fly off a wall, and into my hands, and shoot silver sparks out of the tip, like the books.

"Yes, of course! This place is totally awesome!" I laughed. Mr. Ollivander smiled, and Fred laughed a little bit.

"I know just the thing you'll love. I've been saving this for someone like you. A true believer in the magic." he smiled, and went behind the desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, and passed it to me. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Now, all you need to do is write your name on the paper. You can go behind this door to do it. I need to talk to Fred for a moment." Mr. Ollivander walked off with Fred to the front of the store. Fred smiled at me over his shoulder, as if to say it was ok.

It seemed very strange. Maybe he wanted to get me a book, and put this in the front cover or something? To make it look like a Hogwarts textbook or something? Well, I wasn't going to argue with him. He seemed to be busy with the shop. I went into the room, and locked the door, just in case. I laid out the parchment on the desk. I dipped the quill in the ink, and slowly wrote out in cursive "Elisabeth Parker". I laid the quill down, and before I could even stand up, the parchment began glowing a rich gold. I gasped, and reached down to grab the parchment, but my hand fell through it. It was cold, and I could swear I felt wind. Before I could scream for Fred, or help, my arm was pulled through, too, and the rest of my body was dragged through the glittering, gold piece of parchment.


	2. If It Means A Lot To You

It was dark, and cold. Suddenly, flashes of light danced behind my tightly closed eyelids. I gasped, and dug my nails into my skin as I felt something almost pushing at my mind. Something that almost felt like memories, but not quite, began flooding my head.

_"Gryffindor!" I heard the sorting hat shout._

_"I'm sorry, miss, but your family was killed by You-Know-Who." A masculine voice said. Many other voices and memories filled my head, but it suddenly came to a quick stop._

_"There's going to be a battle. We need you. You have to fight."_

My body thudded suddenly to the ground, and I groaned. My hands gripped cold dirt and I raised them to my face to see that they were bloody from my nails digging into my skin. I let out a small shudder.

"Need some help getting up again?" My head flew up to see who asked the question.

A red head was lazily grinning at me, leaning against a wall.

You've got to be kidding me.

"_YOU._" I hissed. "What's going on? How did I get here?" I stammered, and pulled my body off the ground. Fred laughed.

"You're on a mission." He said, laughed. He looked me over. "Gryffindor." He laughed. "No surprise there."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your robes. You must be a Gryffindor." Fred explained. I looked down to see my body clad in Gryffindor robes. I ran my hands over robes that resembled ones I had for a Halloween costume in third grade. I had a light brown wand in my hand too.

"What the…" I muttered. Well, I guess at this point there's no denying that the boy standing in front of me really was _the_ Fred Weasley.

"You're a witch Ellie. Well, here you are at least. J.K. Rowling wanted to change something in the Deathly Hallows book. She sent you out to stop it. The books will be changed because of you." Fred explained.

"What? Why would she want to change something? What does she want me to change? Why me?" I had so many questions running through my head, I couldn't decide which to pick first.

"Ellie. She doesn't want me to die. You need to run into the battle, and grab me and pull me away from the falling wall. She wants Percy to die instead." Fred cringed as he said this. "Ellie, do you remember when you visited London years ago?" He asked. I nodded my head, wondering how the heck he'd know that. "Do you remember when your parents took you into a café?" He said. I nodded my head again. "Well, there was a woman writing there, and you asked what she was writing about, and she said wizards. You told her that you thought it would be the best story in the world and that you would be her number one fan. She laughed. That was J.K. Rowling. She chose you because you gave her hope." I was amazed. I was just a kid when I'd said that. People really do remember the little things. I would never be able to thank her enough. That is, if I don't die in this battle.

"Wait. How exactly did she find me and put me into the story?" I asked, feeling slightly suspicious.

"Well…let's just say J.K.'s got a bit of magic in her." Fred smiled. "Now. For your mission. You're going to live in the books. The Final Battle is going on right past these trees. Once you go out there, run to the castle, and find us by the secret passageway by the portrait of a brunette woman in a green dress. Get me out as quickly as possible, and run. Percy will die, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione will be fine. Don't bother trying to save anyone else that dies. They'll be gone by the time you reach them. You know spells from the books, use them and you should be able to fight. You should know enough to save yourself, and me. Now, the memories that popped into your head when you came here is your background story, or you're alibi. That was done so you could answer honestly under the influence of verisaum if you're questioned about anything. You'll remember the memories when someone asks a question about something. Now, no one from school will remember you. You go to the Order of the Phoenix, or Hermione or someone smart and tell them what happened. They may be able to find explanations for you, because I don't have much time to explain. Now, the Fred you're talking to right now, well." Fred sighed. "I'm not exactly the real Fred. I'll vanish from existence as soon as you go to the battle. The real Fred won't know you at all, and may be skeptical of you, if he's anything like me. Be careful of him. When Percy dies, you have to make sure he doesn't fight the death eater who killed him. He could get hurt or killed. I don't know what will happen. He could just die again." Fred looked at me for a moment. "Well. I think that's everything. Are you ready to fight?" he asked. I was speechless. I was about to fight in the worst battle in the whole Harry Potter series. I could easily die out there.

I ran to him and threw my arms around him in a hug. I can't believe he's just going to disappear. "Thank you. For everything." I whispered against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"You'll do great. People will protect you out there. I promise. Now go." He said, and slowly pulled away.

"So magic really is real. I knew it." I murmured to myself, and smiled.

"Of course Ellie. The magic is real." Fred laughed. "Now go. Before some stupid Death Eater pops up, and blows us to bits.

I smiled. "Bye Fred." I said. I turned around and began to walk out of the forest. I couldn't bear to turn around and see Fred gone. It would hurt too much.

I just stepped out of the forest and heard laughter amidst screaming. My eyes widened as I saw someone who could only be Scabior pointing a wand at my heart.


End file.
